Harry Potter was born a werewolf
by Aqua Granger-Cullen
Summary: What if Remus lupin was not the only werewolf at Hogwarts? What if James Potter was a werewolf also changed at the same time as Remus meaning that Harry was born a werewolf. With Severus as James brother and Harry's uncle who thought that he died that Halloween night. There will also be some people thought to be dead not really dead. This will be a dm/hp and RL/SB fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter**

Harry lay awake waiting to turn 13 and when the clock struck midnight he was in pain as his body grew taller and his hair grew longer and he passed out as his bones started to get stronger.

When harry wakes up to his aunt screaming WAKE UP BOY. He remembers what happened last night but does not know why it happened.

So when he goes to the kitchen his cousin and his aunt are scared of him because of the changes he went through but that does not stop them from making him cook and clean everything while Vernon is at work and they do nothing. But as the day goes on harry realizes that he is stronger and faster now.

So the summer passes quietly with him as a servant to the Dursleys until he can't take another insult about his parents so he blows up marge and runs a way with his trunk to Dagon alley. Where he stays for the month of august and experiences his first full moon and gets through it with the help of a black grim.

So when September 1st comes harry is taken to kings cross by tom the bar keeper (the grim ran off after the full moon). When Harry hears,

"Hey Harry!" Come from behind him and he sees that it came from Ron and Hermione.

Harry says "hey guys. How was your summer?"

Ron says "fine but you never responded any of our owls. And you ran away from your aunt and uncles house. Don't you know how dangerous that is for you to do?"

Hermione says "it was fine, and what does Ron mean by that harry?"

Harry says, "Well I could not deal with them anymore. How did you know that Ron?"

Before Ron could answer Draco comes over and says "potter I see you have changed over the summer."

Harry says "yea I know Draco I just wish I knew why I changed and its Harry."

Ron says "have you gone mad that's Malfoy who is a slytherin."

Harry says "yea Ron I know who he is. Draco I am sorry for declining your hand before 1st year but you don't know how I was treated at my relative's house."

Draco says what you mean I thought you lived a life of fame. Or least that is what the headmaster always tells father."

Harry says," what do you mean headmaster tells people that NO ONE has ever checked on me so he has no idea how I live every summer!"

Hermione says, " harry calm down I am sure it's not that bad..."

"Hermione stop you all have parents that care I don't even know mine. My aunt and uncle make me do everything from the cooking to the cleaning and yard work. They don't even call me by my name. Then I find out that Dumbledore has been telling lies to keep me there all along. I am done that old man won't know what hit him. And just so you all know I should have been in slytherin but I did not want to be there cause of what you said about Hagrid and Ron but now I don't know what to think. And Draco can I speak to you in another compartment?" Harry said

Draco fallows harry out and harry says, "Draco I know now that we are supposed to be together. Also I know you have known since we first met. I just figured it out now because the old fool managed to hide what I am somehow but I don't know what I am or how he hid it."

Draco says, "you mean you broke out of his hold on you and now you want to know the truth."

"Yea I feel like I need to know more about my father." Harry replies

Draco says, "But how would you find out more about him? And how about we go back in and I can send an owl to Uncle Severus"

"Ok we can go back in. I don't know how to get a hold of anyone that would know him." Harry says

"I might be able to help you harry I was a friend of James's." someone behind them said

Harry and Draco turn around and see a man who says

I am Remus lupin. Harry I went to school with James and lily and was one of James's best friends. So what do you want to know? But first let's find an empty compartment to talk in.

Draco says, "we already looked the only compartment open is the one is the one that Ron, Hermione, Harry went into and I found them in."

Remus says, "oh can we trust them harry? And who are you?

Draco says, I am Draco Malfoy."

Harry says" Remus I would say yes but I don't know Ron seems to know that I ran from my aunt and uncles even though I never told anyone that."

Remus says "well in that case we will talk after the feast but we need to be in a compartment while the train is moving. Just watch what you say from now on. And harry I know for a fact that both your parents would be rolling over in their graves if dumbles put who with your mom's sister."

Harry says "well I hope your wrong cause that is where I am or was living and they don't treat me like they treat their son they treat me well worst then a house elf."

"Well let's get in the compartment before the trolley gets here." Remus replies

"Hey Hermione, Ron this is Remus lupin he will be with us on the way to the..." Harry started to say

Then the train suddenly comes to a stop and everyone is confused as to why the train stopped. But something got on to the train and it got very cold then harry blacked out after hearing a scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

When harry woke up he found he was in the hospital wing with Remus on one side Draco on the other and the grim that helped him during the full moon next to Remus.

That's when Remus says, "harry are you ok? What came on board were called dementors they are the guards for the wizard prison and they were looking for Sirius Black."

Harry says, "I am ok but why did I black out and who is moony and padfoot?"

Draco says, "Who? Are you sure you are ok harry you have been out since yesterday on the train."

Remus looks strait at harry and says, "Harry how do you know those names? And dementors are known to leave a person with their worst memories."

Harry says " there was a man who shouted lily take harry and run to moony and padfoot and tell them that wormtail was the traitor... Then there was a woman who screamed and then a green light. Remus does this mean we can talk now?"

Remus sighed and said, yes harry I suppose we should talk after poppy lets you out of the wing. As for moony, padfoot, and wormtail they were nicknames we used to use during school your father was prongs, your godfather was padfoot, i was moony and as for wormtail he was our other friend who as it turns out actually was the traitor, plus he was your parents secret keeper and betrayed us to Voldemort. Don't you flinch padfoot and yes I know it's you, stay as you are until harry knows more.

The grim just sighs and nodes.

Harry says to the grim, "you mean you are my godfather but you left after the full moon."

The grim nodes and then winced and hung his head.

Remus says to padfoot, "you have met him already and then left after the full moon of all times."

Draco whispers to harry, "I think he's mental. Then says are you sure you're ok now that you have heard that.

"Mr. Potter this is a new record for you and if you notice above your head I was not joking about reserving a bed just for you. And Mr. Malfoy and professor lupin I believe you both should be at dinner about now." Poppy says from behind Draco

Harry and Remus and padfoot groan and then laugh while

Draco says, "harry I did not know you were here that many times in the past two years."

Harry says, "Draco I was thanks to the things that always make the end of school fun but scary. And moony why did you and padfoot start laughing. Also when can I leave?"

Remus says I don't know why paddy was laughing but I remember poppy threatening James with a reserved sign but she never had to actually do it.

"Ha-ha professor and Mr. Potter you can leave now if you want to." poppy said

Harry says, "Ok let's go get dinner I am starving." And everyone fallows him out and to the great hall leaving poppy alone in the hospital wing.

Once they got to the great hall they threw the doors open and dumbles was shocked to see harry and Draco walk in hand in hand with a grim and Remus and he says,

Well it looks like Mr. Potter has decided to join us today. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy please take your seats at your houses.

Harry says, "alright let's go Draco you heard him to our house tables." Draco smirks as they both start to sit down at the slytherin table.

Snape says to Remus, "well looks like he found out the truth."

Remus says, "Yes Severus he knows and I believe he transformed during the last moon but has yet to know what he is.

Dumbles is mad as he watches harry disobey him and sit with Draco and Ron sees where harry is sitting and looks to dumbles for guidance on how to respond. (But what he did not notice was that Fred and George and Hermione noticed what he did.)

Dumbles says, "Mr. Potter I believe that you are at the wrong table."

Harry snaps, "No sir I believe I am at the correct table now that I am not being controlled by you anymore. Oh yea and thanks Ron for being in the hospital wing for me when I got up oh wait you weren't Draco and professor lupin were."

Dumbles says, "Now harry calm down and we can talk in my office."

Snape, Remus, Draco, and Harry all say, "NO headmaster!"

Remus and Severus say "why not tell everyone how you have had harry living a life neither of his parents wanted him living. And how you have had him living under glamor charms his whole life to look exactly like James did.

Snape asks, "Why didn't I know my own nephew was alive headmaster I always thought that he was killed along with my brother and lily?"

Dumbles yells, "That is enough student to your dorms now! Anyone who wishes to continue this can come to my office."

Draco, Severus, padfoot, Remus, and harry all look at each other and agree to meet up in the dungeons.

Minerva looks at harry and says, "headmaster I believe we have to resort Mr. potter to slytherin because now that I think about it, it seems a little odd that harry that harry made only Gryffindor since I know James and Severus could choose either Gryffindor or slytherin. So Mr. Potter chooses now snakes or lions?"

"Snakes professor I mean I like the lions and all but originally the hat wanted me in slytherin and the lions are full of the headmasters spies." Harry replies

Now with that done they all leave the hall in different directions Minerva to her rooms and Severus, Remus, Padfoot, Draco, and Harry to the dungeons to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own harry potter!**

**Sorry this is update is so late but College started back up for me and that means less time to write and update!**

**Chapter 3**

Once they are in the dungeons Severus brings them to his rooms and it is there where Harry says to Severus, "these past two years that I have been here you never thought I could have been your nephew."

Sev says, "It crossed my mind quite a few times Harry but the first time it did I talked to the headmaster and he always would say that you were not my nephew and the subject was changed. And before you ask I dropped potter off of my name the moment I got my letter as that was the plan me and James had in place so if asked by certain people we could deny being twins. And yes you could use the potter-snap name instead if you wanted to. And yes I will go with you to the Dursleys to get you out of there unless you want your godfather to do that."

Remus says, "ok now NO one say a thing when padfoot changes to help finish the story. Ok you can transform back now Siri."

"Finally it's good to be back at school on two feet instead of four. So Harry from everything I have seen you know dumbles has been hiding the real you from everyone and you broke all his charms on you when you turned thirteen. And I should say hey cuz or would that mess you up Malfoy." Comes in the form of Sirius Black.

Draco is in shock at what he has found out so Remus makes him and harry both sit down but before harry manages to sit, Sirius has harry sit on his lap much to everyone's amusement.

Harry says, "yea padfoot your right but you have seen me just this past august what am I."

Sirius looks at Severus and Remus for permission to tell. They both nod.

So Sirius says "there is a reason that your father and Severus had that plan set up and that's because when James was between 5 & 6 he was bitten by a werewolf. And when Severus and James got their letters they each dropped part of their last name so that the term werewolf and vampire was not inflicting anything on the original line. Yes that means Severus has a reason to live in the dungeons. And I guess you could say that there were 6 Marauders even though 1 should never count as one. There are or were Padfoot, prongs, moony fang, Shadow and wormtail but no one knew about Severus aka fang or who prongs really was yes that means James was not really prongs he was shadow and my brother was really prongs. And should anyone show you a secret map you should except it and take it straight to... Harry are you ok?" Sirius quickly cuts to ask.

Harry says "no head ack. Moony padfoot how far back should my memories go?"

Everyone asks "harry what do you mean and how are you so comfortable using them names?"

Draco came out of it when harry asked about the memories.

Harry says "I mean should I be remembering things from before I was 2 years old."

Remus and Sirius look at each other and then at Harry. While Draco wraps Harry in a hug. Severus is thinking about what harry just said. When there was a knock at the door.

Sirius says, "harry do you have the cloak by chance?"

Harry gets up and pulls out the cloak and sits back down. And Sirius pulls the cloak around himself and harry and Draco as Severus goes to see who is at the door.

Sev says, "Cissy nice of you to come by but its unexpected. So what are you doing here?

Cissy says, "Severus good evening you to Remus. I came here tonight because earlier my missing daughter contacted me here at Hogwarts but I don't think she knew that she did cause all she has to do is twist her necklace 5 times and I get notified. It was the only thing we could give both her and Draco after they were born except for a name.

Severus, "says well looks like we weren't the only ones the headmaster has messed with, eh Remus."

Remus nodes and pulls the cloak off of Sirius, Harry, and Draco then replies, "yea Sev because of him you thought Harry was dead. I lost Siri to prison. Harry lost his true identity and his childhood and both Draco and him lost two or more years of being mates. Now what did you name your daughter?"

Cissy says, I named her Hermione but I don't know if that is still her name."

Harry shoots to his feet and takes off toward the Gryffindor tower. While Draco says, I believe the old fool left her first name the same and has her believing she is a muggle born."

Meanwhile up in the lion's den Hermione is worried about harry being missing. But not so worried about him sitting with the snakes because she has secretly been seeing Blaise since second year. She knows they both want to come out to the school but a snake with a lion in many eyes will not work out. But they know better and they know that they were meant for each other.

That is when Ron comes over and says, "Mione I have a question to ask you. Will you go out with me?"

Hermione says, "No Ron do you really think I am that stupid as to not see how you looked to the headmaster as if to ask what to do!"

Just then Harry comes run through the door and over to Hermione and Ron. And pulls Hermione up and over to the door.

When Ron gets up and says, "harry mate what are you doing and where were you?"

"What is it to you Ron where I go? Hermione we got to get to the dungeons now." Harry replies

Hermione nodes and they head back to the dungeons. On the way harry fills Hermione in on what has been going on.

**Next Chapter soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own harry potter**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione just looks at harry and says, "You mean Dumbledore was hiding the truth from both of us. And that I am Draco's twin! Also what do you mean you were born a werewolf wouldn't we have known a lot sooner."

"Yea you are his twin and before you say anything he just found out minutes before I ran to get you. And my father was bitten at the age of 6 and every full moon he ran with his brother then he made friends with Remus, my god father Sirius, his brother and another person but I swore to Siri and Remus that I would not say his name. But when they found out they promised to help as much as they could during the full moon. Then the five of them became known as the Marauders and they kept the promise till the day he was killed. And as for why we did not know I was a werewolf was because the headmaster hid everything good about me from everyone through glamor's that my magic broke through when I turned 13 and since I have been through one full moon with the help of my god father even though I did not know who he was at the time. And before you even ask my uncle was told by the headmaster that I was dead. Now I need to know if anything odd has happened to you when you turned 16." Harry replies as they walk in to the room where the others are all waiting.

Hermione says, "Yes in June on the 5th at midnight my hair became flat and turned white and my bone structure changed and I grew. But when I woke up everything was normal so I did not think anything of it. And does anyone know where I got this gold chain from because I have always had it but my parents act as if they can't see that I have it.

Draco gets up and greets harry with a hug and says, "Hey harry, hey Hermione. Bout time you got here what took so long?"

Harry walks over and sits on Draco and notices that Remus got Sirius on his lap finally. And says, I tried to be quick but Ron stopped us on the way back out, asking where I was and all that, I told him it did not concern him, and we ran out with Fred and George watching us while holding Ron back."

Suddenly everyone freezes as someone pounding on the door and shouts of muffled arguing comes from outside and Severus gets up and motions for everyone to the door with several locks on the outside on it. And harry goes rigid so Draco has to carry him in to the room with Remus and Sirius fallowing and Snape closing the door with a whisper of, "there are silencing charms on the rooms."

Draco sits down with harry still in his arms and asks, "love what is the matter?"

Harry just sits there clutching Draco for dear life, before saying, "dray you remember how I said the Dursleys treated me. Well before I got my letter they always would lock me in the cupboard under the stairs and if all of the chores were not done or if I burned their food I would be locked in there for a week or longer without any food. They also let my cousin beat me up for fun and when he breaks something on me I get thrown in the cupboard and then the next day I am still expected to do everything. Now it's the same thing except I got my cousins second bedroom and it has bars on the window and locks on the outside of the door and they are trying to stomp magic out of me by Vernon joining his son in beating me."

Everyone says, "You will never have to go back there again." Everyone also looks ready to kill the Dursleys even Hermione.

Sirius exclaims, "How could that old fool leave you with them. You would have been better off if I took you with me to hunt down Peter." Harry looks up at Sirius and nodes then looks at Draco, Remus, and cissy. Before looking over at Hermione whose appearance changed to the normal Malfoy look and says, "Wow Hermione I see this has literally brought out your true colors. And Mrs. Malfoy I am sorry you had to hear that."

Cissy says, "harry listen to me none of that Mrs. Malfoy stuff its cissy. Also I am glad you trust me enough to include me in the telling of your past and if my husband has a problem with you as Draco's mate then I will be going back to my black last name and I am sure Draco would fallow soon after.

Draco says, "mother of course I would if I don't take the potter name before that." At this everyone in the room freezes and harry whispers to Draco, "what do you mean by that?

Draco responds, "I mean harry will you be my bonded mate when we are older?"

Harry just sits there thinking before a grin comes over his face and says, "Yes Draco I will when we are older. We can make it seem like it has already happened just to show the fool that we are not under his control. And if it's ok with all the Malfoy's in the room Hermione can come out about who she truly is."

Cissy, Draco, and Hermione look at each other and nod before cissy says, "Looks like I got to get back and tell Lucius about what happened." The she asks Sirius, "If it don't go good telling him can I go to grimwalds place?"

Sirius says, "Maybe you can get kreacher to behave. But shouldn't you be asking my mother that?"

Cissy just laughs and says, "They have not told you that she died and left you everything."

Sirius says, "Nope she never liked Sev or Remy."

Then the door unlocked to find Severus and Blaise and both Fred and George standing there. Fred pulls harry out of both the rooms and George follows them out.

Harry says, "What is going on that could not be done in there. And does Ronald know you are here."

George says, "No Ron does not control us like the headmaster does him and Percy and our mom. We wanted to give you this it is a map of the school. Also known as the Marauders map." While Fred gets a piece of paper out and says, "I swear that I am up to no good." Which activates the map to say, "Messer's moony, padfoot, shadow, wormtail, and fang present you to the Marauders map for whatever you are up to." Then Fred says, "Mischief managed." And the map is gone. And George says, " harry we give this to you because of everything you went through so far here at school. And you need it more than we do. Plus we memorized it." They pass the map off to harry and take off back to the tower. And harry goes back inside with the paper still in hand.

Sirius looks at harry as he comes in and says, " harry what did they want and where did you get that piece of paper?

"Padfoot you would not believe me if I told you. But here it goes, they wanted to give me something to help me get around when I need to not get caught but they don't know that they gave it to the son of one of the writers of it. As for the paper I am surprised you don't recognize it padfoot. Harry replies with a grin on his face

Sirius says, "harry I don't under-. That not the… is it?

Harry says, "It is."

Sirius says, "Moony, Fang its back. Its back!

Moony and Severus say, "What is back?" Sirius hold the paper up to moony and yells, "IT IS BACK or should I SAY FOUND!

Fang says, "you mean to tell me those twins had it all this time." While Moony says, "are you sure Padfoot?"

Blaise says to Hermione and Draco, "what are they talking about? And Hermione why are you down here? Also why do you look like Draco?"

Hermione says, "Well Blaise I don't know what they are talking about. But harry came up to the tower after Ron asked me out, which I said no to. And I look like Draco because the headmaster took me from them the day I was born and HAD me raised by muggles!"

Draco who managed to get harry over to the others after harry told him what was going on, says, "Blaise this is harry. Harry this is Blaise he is one of my best friends and it looks like Hermione's boyfriend. Now what they are talking about is having the Marauders map back."

Severus noticed that the students were still there and said, " harry, Draco, Hermione its past curfew take Blaise and go back into the room you were in and leave the door open so it does not lock you in and we will talk to you lot in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning when harry gets up he feels pain going through his body. And Draco who was in the main room with Severus and Sirius winces when if realizes that the pain came from harry. And that is when they both realized that the full moon was in five days.

Sirius gets up and goes to help harry in to the room and then leaves to check on Remus who was still a sleep.

Harry says, "Morning dray, morning uncle fang." As Draco sits harry down on his lap being careful not to cause any more pain.

Severus says, "Well good morning shade and that is the name that Sirius thinks is a good marauder name for you since he says your wolf's fur is darker then James's was. And drink this it will help both of you with the pain. Now how should we bring your mate ship up to our dear headmaster?"

Harry drinks the potion. Then Harry says, "I like the name. As for how to tell dumbles why don't we just wait till he says something about us?"

Blaise and Hermione come in the room as Draco says, "he won't like that kids are finding their mates now instead of when he allows it. And I think Hermione should walk in to the great hall with Blaise and sit at the slytherin table.

Blaise says, "What do you mean Draco. The headmaster does not control when we find our mates. We find them when we find them. I found Hermione when I first met her in first year and you found harry when you first met him in the rob shop. Right?"

Draco and harry say, "right but the headmaster has it in his head that he controls all the students from the time they were born." Then Draco says, "Like with harry being forced to live with-SIRIUS!"

"Draco what happened. Harry are you ok?" Sirius replies while running into the room with Remus and Severus on his heels.

Draco repeats, "The headmaster thinks he controls everyone in this generation from birth till death. So what if he planned everything to go his way?"

Severus says, "Draco you may have something but I am not sure. Harry has the old man mentioned a prophecy to you?"

Harry says, "Yea he said that I had to kill Voldemort or Voldemort would kill me. Why?"

Sev replies, " I believe the headmaster has been lying to you Voldemort was destroyed that Halloween night. I know that because the dark mark that he branded me and the death eaters with disappeared the moment his curse rebounded." Then he motions for everyone to leave so they can all go down to the great hall and then get to class.

Once in the great hall with Sirius in his animagus form with harry and Draco at the slytherin table. Remus and Severus went to the heads table.

When Ron comes in and up to harry and who he thinks is a new girl and says, "Harry I what are you doing over here with the snake when you belong with the lions like your mother and your father. And hello there I am Ron Weasley you are?"

Harry says "Ron you know nothing about how my father was or anything about him and my mother. And if you even say but all potters were lions then have you met professor Snape cause there were Snape's in all the houses not just slytherin."

Hermione say, " really Ron have I changed that much or should I reintroduce myself except correctly this time?"

Ron says, "Hermione is that you? You look just like a Malfoy and why are you not wearing Gryffindor robes?

Blaise says, "Ronald she is not wearing Gryffindor robes because she does not belong to the lions and neither does Harry. Also she looks like a Malfoy because she is one and always has been." Ron just walks back thinking about how to get Hermione and harry at his side like it always was supposed to be.

Then Sev gets up to pass out class schedules to his students then gets Hermione hers. And the four plus padfoot compare classes.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione have double potions, transfigion, lunch and then double defense against the dark arts, charms and lastly care for magical animals. Mon-Wednesday and Thursday & Fridays they have double charms, potions, lunch, double transfigion, and lastly defense against the dark arts.

Then harry has a class at night on learning the ways and customs of being werewolf but the listing is w. w., while Draco, Hermione, and Blaise have how to help a w. w. during that time. (That is how it is on the schedule w.w. stands for werewolf and that time stands for full moon but is like that in case anyone gets a hold of the schedules.)

Draco says, "Well I guess we should head to potions." As he pulls harry up and out the door with Sirius fallowing. Then once out the door says, "Well I wonder who the professors for our extra class are because they aren't listed." Then they head for the dungeons.

When potions comes to an end Harry, Draco, and Padfoot goes up to Sev after waving the other two to go on a head.

Harry says, "professor, did you and a night class on to Draco's, Blaise's, Hermione's, and mine's schedules."

Severus asks, "Harry what extra class and who all knows?"

Harry takes out his schedule as Draco takes out his to show Severus and they both reply, "Just us."

Sev says, "ok since they start tonight and I did not add them I will escort all four of you with padfoot to the class and ask if moony will go to."

Harry looks at his schedule and says, " Fang, Moony, and Padfoot, uncle Sev when you said the names writing appeared where the names go for the teacher and then when I said all 3 of them the writing stayed and I think you should look cause according to this mom and dad are here."

Severus says, "We will look into it more later tonight as for now you three got to go to class."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 6**

After the Defense Against the Dark arts class Harry and Padfoot go up to talk to professor Lupin.

Harry asks, "Moony can we talk?"

Remus says, "Sure Shade what's up? And does the headmaster know you have a dog with you?"

Harry looks at Padfoot then at Moony and says, "Why would I have to tell him, my head of house has not said a word about him so why does the headmaster need to know?" Now that the room is empty Harry replies, "Moony just look at my schedule and say padfoot."

Remus takes the schedule and does as told and the names James P. and Lily P. appear which causes Remus to start laughing and say, "Shade I know they came to me looking for you. When I told them that I didn't know where you are cause Sirius is in prison. James said, well two days from now let's go get him since we will be werewolves then we can have him hind Harry and we can tell them the truth at once." Harry looks at Sirius as Remus continues, "So I guess we will tell you the story tonight and tell fang to meet us at the great hall then we will go to the shack."

Harry replies, "Alright that works cause fang said to ask if you wanted to come with us. So that answers that so now there is Fang, Shadow, Moony, Padfoot, wormtail, shade…"

Remus says, "Your mother was Fawna she found out in our 2nd year and by 3rd year she could shift and she taught the others. In 5th year."

Harry says, "Alright but the map only says Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail why is that? And who is Prongs?"

Some guy comes to the open door right when Harry said Prongs.

"Prongs was my nickname while we were all in school. Remus don't look like you have seen a ghost I know everyone thinks that I am dead but I got away without He Who Must Not Be Named noticing. And kid how do you know that name?" came from the door way and standing there is Regulas Black.

Remus says, "Shade go to transfiguration we will talk more later. And don't tell anyone what was said here and keep away from the headmaster ok pup?"

Harry nods and heads to class. When he gets to class he ends up being early so he sits down next to Hermione and tells her what is going on tonight and that they are going to be meeting in the great hall. Hermione had to her put glamor back on for their classes.

McGonagall came in to the room and sees Harry and Hermione both sitting on the slytherin side of the room. And she says, "Hermione why exactly are you sitting over here instead of on the Gryffindor side?"

Hermione says, "I need to talk to you after class. Plus I figured I would sit with Harry since he has moved houses and I doubt the slytherin's will want to sit with him."

Minerva says, "Alright well we have about 15 minutes before class actually starts so if you want to tell me now you can." As she walks over to Hermione

Hermione says, "Professor I want to transfer to slytherin, because I recently found out that I was taken from my birth family right after I was born. And last night I found out who I really was."

McGonagall says, "Well who are you really Hermione and do you know who took you from your birth family?"

Hermione says, "Well it turns out that I am a Malfoy and I am also Draco's twin sister and yes we both found out last night when Mrs. Malfoy came to Professor Snape and Harry and Draco were both there at the time and when she said the name of her missing daughter Harry ran to get me from the common room and filled me in on everything so when we get there Harry….

Meanwhile with Remus and Regulas.

Remus is sitting at his desk with Regulas on the other side and says, Reg. how are you still here I thought that you were killed and your brother still blames himself for not taking you with him to James' house when we were in school."

Regulas says, "Well when I got away from the other death eaters I faked my death and turned in to prongs and lived in the woods till not too long ago when I heard you were a teacher here with Dumbles as a headmaster I came here without a second thought. Now who was that kid who was in here earlier?"

Remus says, "Who? Shade? He's a student that is almost exactly like both his parents and yes Reg. you know them both one better than the other."

Regulas is lost in thought trying to figure out who Shades parents are and also why the dog with shade looked so familiar. When Remus says, "well I got a class coming so if you want you can go in my office or transform and go to Minerva's class or you can go to the dungeons and evaluate the potions professor."

Regulas says, "I will visit Minerva and see if I can help her out any." And with that he transforms in to prongs and left Remus to get ready for his class.

Back to Harry and Hermione

McGonagall says, "Well now I believe I have heard everything also I think that now we should be careful that Dumbledore doesn't try to change everything again." Then she turns around to get ready for class to start in two minutes when she heard a knock at the door and turns around with a look of disbelief on her face when she sees Regulas Black.

Regulas says, "Hey mimmie do you need any help with class today and how is James sitting in the class room when he is… you're that kid that was talking to Remus."

Minerva says, "Mr. Black the better question is how are you alive?"

Regulas says with a smile, "I ran from the Death Eaters and I hid until recently."

Minerva says, "Oh well if you think you can help demonstrate the Human transformations you can help. I just want to catch these kids attention so they take their schooling seriously." Regulas nods that he can help.

Harry says, "You knew my parents? And yes I was talking to professor Lupin. By the way my name is Shade." As he throws a look to Hermione and Minerva saying, "I'll explain later."

After class

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Blaise and Padfoot walk up to Minerva and Regulas and Harry says, "Professor can we talk?"

Minerva says, "Yea sure Shade we can talk in my office." They go in to the office and Minerva asks, "Harry what is with the change of name?"

Harry says, "Professor the reason I had you use that name is because I was talking to professor Lupin when he came in and then Lupin had me head to class and I heard him say that my name was Shade."

McGonagall says, "Well alright then shall we rejoin the others?" Harry nods and they head back out to where the others are.

Then Regulas, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Padfoot head down to the grounds for a break. And on the way down Padfoot leads them to a secret passage way that is a direct path to the willow which they end up meeting Remus when they get there and so they all go through together.

Regulas says, " alright what is going on here moony why are these kids here and how did that dog know where this was and lastly why does the dog look as familiar as the kid who looks like James?

Harry says with a smile, "I look like James Potter because I am his son. And the dog looks familiar because he used to be my father's dog." As Padfoot and Remus start laughing or in Padfoot's case barking.

Then they come out of the tunnel and into in shack and three of the seven look as if they have seen a ghost.

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY I was just able to finish typing this chapter. I will Not be giving this up but updates WILL be slow.**


End file.
